Love For You
by DNY
Summary: "Jika aku tau ini menyakitkan. Aku tak akan memulainya." [Mingyu Wonwoo] Meanie Couple


**LOVE FOR YOU**

 **Title :** **Love For You**

 **Main Cast : Mingyu Wonwoo**

 **Gendre : romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Seventeen, Pledis, Orang tua mereka, dan mereka pribadi. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.**

 **Warning : BoyXBoy,Yaoi.**

" **Jika aku tau itu terasa sesakit ini, Aku tidak akan memulainya"**

 _ **Karena kita menghabiskan waktu yang lama bersama-sama**_

 _ **Aku merasa nyaman denganmu sebagai temanku**_

 _ **Aku bahkan tidak tau ini adalah cinta dan bagaimana hal itu sekarang**_

Semilir angin tak henti memainkan anak rambut Jeon Wonwoo atau yang lebih akrab disapa Wonwoo. Ia sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang rumah sambil memegang sebuah foto. Senyum kecil Wonwoo pun terukir saat menatap benda itu. Di sana ia sedang memamerkan gigi dengan bangga. Tangan namja itu menarik kedua pipi laki-laki di depannya dari belakang, membuat laki-laki itu mengaduh kesakitan. Wonwoo masih ingat setelah itu Kim Mingyu, nama laki-laki itu. Mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Wonwoo tersenyum ekspresi Mingyu kala itu membuatnya tergelitik.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu memang cukup dekat atau mungkin bisa dibilang sangat dekat. Mereka berada di sekolah menengah atas yang sama. Wonwoo dan Mingyu menjadi pasangan yang tak terpisahkan. Bila disitu ada Mingyu sudah dipastikan ada Wonwoo disampingnya, begitupun sebaliknya. Wonwoo selalu merasa nyaman berada didekat Mingyu. Ia tak tau apa alasannya kenapa dia bisa merasakan itu jika di dekat Mingyu, yang dia tau adalah dia merasa aman dan nyaman bila berada didekat namja tinggi itu. Ya, kau bisa menyebutnya bahwa itu cinta. Bukankah perasaan itu muncul dengan sendirinya tanpa kita sadari? Kita hanya tau bahwa perasaan itu akan semakin kuat setiap harinya.

 _ **Jika aku tidak melihatmu**_

 _ **Aku merindukanmu**_

 _ **Kau selalu muncul dimimpiku**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa tidur setiap malam**_

 _ **Aku menghabiskan itu dengan menangis karena aku takut kau menolakku**_

Awalnya Wonwoo menyangkal bahwa yang ia rasakan pada Mingyu adalah cinta. Mungkin karena mereka terlalu sering bersama maka ia merasa nyaman dan ingin selalu ada Mingyu disampingnya. Tetapi Wonwoo harus menyerah dengan pemikirannya itu. Wonwoo tidak bisa menghilangkan fakta ia bisa menjadi frustasi hanya karena seorang Kim Mingyu. Pernah suatu hari Mingyu harus berpisah dari Wonwoo. Tunggu jangan berfikir yang buruk. Mingyu bukannya meninggalkan Wonwoo dan tidak akan pernah kembali dengan jangka waktu yang tak ditentukan. Bukan, bukan karena itu. Mingyu hanya pergi keluar kota untuk mengikuti sebuah turnamen basket selama 3 hari. Namun sikap Wonwoo seperti ditinggal oleh Mingyu untuk selama-lamanya. Raut wajah Wonwoo menjadi lesu seolah energy yang ada dalam tubuhnya mengilang entah kemana. Ya, memang terkesan berlebihan. Tapi jika kau tengah dilanda cinta kau juga pasti akan merasakannya juga.

Wonwoo menjadi sangat merindukan Mingyu. Entah mengapa tidak melihat paras Mingyu hanya sehari saja membuatnya tak bersemangat. Dan anehnya, mendadak ia tak bisa tidur. Bahkan wajah Mingyu sampai terbayang dalam mimpinya. Wonwoo memukul kepala agak keras. Membuatnya meringis. Wonwoo merasa dia sudah tak waras sampai-sampai alam bawah sadarnya pun di penuhi oleh Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo tak bisa menyangkalnya lagi bahwa perasaan ini bukan sekedar perteman tapi mungkin saja ini yang disebut cinta. Wonwoo tersenyum miring. Ia masih menimbang perasaannya. Tapi jika ia tak mencintai Mingyu tak akan mungkin sampai separah ini.

Wonwoo mulai mengigit kukunya. Kebiasaan jika ia sedang gugup. Entah mengapa memikirkan bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada Mingyu membuatnya merasa takut. Dirinya merasa takut, bagaimana jika nanti Mingyu menyadari bahwa dirinya mencintainya?. "Apa yang akan terjadi?". "Apa dia menerimaku?" atau hal yang terburuk "Apa dia akan menolakku?" . Berbagai pertanyaan mencul di otaknya. Membuatnya bertambah gugup. Namun satu hal yang ditakutkan oleh Wonwoo. Bagaimana jika Mingyu menolaknya dan yang paling tidak di ingkannya jika Mingyu menjauhi dirinya. Cairan bening menetes dari mata Wonwoo. Ya ia menangis sekarang. Memikirkan bahwa Mingyu akan menjauhi dirinya membuatnya takut dan sedih. Wonwoo mengelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau. Mingyu sudah terlanjur seperti udara bagainya jika dia tidak ada didekatnya Wonwoo seperti tak bisa bernafas. Wonwoo menekuk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya. Haruskah ia mengubur perasaannya ini dan melupakannya?.

 _ **Terkadang, aku mendapatimu mabuk dan mengatakan kau merindukanku malam itu**_

 _ **Kemudian hatiku berdebar sepanjang malam membuatku tidak bisa tidur**_

 _ **Meskipun kau mengatakan bahwa hanya pengaruh mabuk**_

Pernah suatu malam Wonwoo mendapati Mingyu tengah mabuk. Dengan jalan yang terhuyung Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dengannya. Wonwoo menatapnya khawatir. Tidak biasanya Mingyu mabuk seperti ini. Mingyu berada tepat didepannya. Mingyu mulai menunjukan senyumnya dan tangannya terangangkat untuk mengelus pipi putih milik Wonwoo. Matanya membulat. Ia dibuat kaget oleh sikap Mingyu kepadanya. Dan kalimat selanjutnya tak kalah membuatnya terkejut. "Wonie, aku merindukanmu." Ujar Mingyu dengan tangan yang masih mengelus pipi Wonwoo. Pipinya memerah. Perkataan Mingyu sukses membuatnya merona.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kenapa kau sampai mabuk seperti ini?" tanya Wonwoo mencoba menghiraukan rasa gugupnya. Mingyu menjauhkan tangannya dari Wonwoo. Mingyu tertawa dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Wonwoo. Dengan susah payah Wonwoo mengangkat tubuh Mingyu untuk sampai ke kamarnya. Orang tua Mingyu sedang tak dirumah dan itu membuatnya menjadi susah.

Wonwoo menatap wajah tampan yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan seksama. Wonwoo merona. Hanya melihat wajah terlelap itu bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup tak normal. Wonwoo segera beranjak pergi. Berlama-lama dengan Mingyu bisa membuat jantungnya tidak sehat.

Wonwoo menyamankan tubuhnya. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Mendadak dirinya tak bisa tidur. Wonwoo masih mengingat kejadian setengah jam lalu. Saat Mingyu tersenyum padanya, mengusap pipinya dan mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan Wonwoo membuat sesuatu didalam dirinya meledak-ledak. Namun Wonwoo dengan cepat mengulum senyumnya. Ia harus segera tersadar bahwa Mingyu mengatakan itu karena berada dalam pengaruh alcohol. Dirinya tak berani membayangkan dan menyimpulkannya sembarangan. Ia tidak mau memberikan sebuah harapan pada dirinya yang akan membuatnya hancur. Tidak, ia tidak mau. Wonwoo menghela nafas. Ini yang ia benci dari mencintai. Kita menjadi lebih mudah dibodohi dengan angan dan harapan kita sendiri.

 _ **Jika aku tau itu terasa sesakit ini**_

 _ **Aku tidak akan memulainya**_

 _ **Dan lagi hari ini**_

 _ **Aku hanya meneteskan air mata**_

Andai mengucapkan rasa itu semudah melipat kertas. Mungkin sekarang Wonwoo sudah memberikan berjuta bentuk lipatan pada namja tampan itu. Tapi pada kenyataannya tidak. Mengungkapkankan perasaan tak semudah yang dibayangkan. Wonwoo menyandarkan tubuhnya. Raut wajahnya berubah lesu. Wonwoo tak tau kenapa, ia merasa segalanya menjadi rumit. Semakin lama perasaannya kepada Mingyu, semakin membesar. Seolah perasaannya ini sudah semakin tak terbendung dan siap untuk meledak. Wonwoo menghela nafas kasar. Ia tak tau akan seperti ini jadinya. Semakin ia berusaha mengubur perasaan cintanya, semakin bertambah pula rasa cintanya pada namja itu.

Wonwoo merutuki kebodohannya. Jika saja ia bisa mengontrol perasaannya pada Mingyu mungkin tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Ia tak perlu merasakan jatuh cinta kepada Mingyu. Dan yang pasti ia tidak perlu merasakan perasaan yang membingungkan seperti ini. Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya kesal. Mencintai sahabatmu sendiri bukanlah hal yang mudah. Apalagi berdekatan dengannya dan bertindak biasa saja. Padahal didalam sana jantungnya tengah bergetar tak karuan. Dan sebisa mungkin Wonwoo menutupi rona merah yang entah mengapa selalu timbul bila ia berdekatan dengan Mingyu.

Setitik air meluncur dari sudut matanya. Wonwoo memegang dadanya yang mendadak terasa sesak. Jika ia tau, kalau mencintai sahabatnya sendiri akan menjadi sesakit ini. Ia tidak akan memulainya bahkan ia tak ingin merasakannya. Wonwoo tau bahwa ia tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa dirinya jatuh cinta. Perasaan itu mengalir dengan sendiri tanpa bisa kita cegah. Tetapi kenapa ia harus mencintai sahabatnya. Perasaan cinta yang terpendam dan tak berani ia ungkapkan itulah yang membuatnya merasa sakit. Ia ingin Mingyu tau perasaannya tapi di sisi lain ia terlalu takut untuk kehilangan Mingyu. Dan yang bisa dilakukan Wonwoo hanya terisak pelan meratapi perasaannya.

Jika kau beranggapan, bahwa ia tak berusaha untuk terlepas dari jeratan bodoh ini. Maka kau salah besar. Karena ia telah mencobanya dengan susah payah hingga ia terluka. Tapi itu semua sia-sia. Semakin Wonwoo memaksakan dirinya, semakin jeratan itu menjeratnya lebih kuat.

 _ **Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kata-kata itu lagi hari ini**_

 _ **Kata-kata itu aku mengakuinya bukan dengan air mata**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu**_

 _ **Kata-kata itu aku akui sendiri dengan suara kecil**_

Wonwoo menatap punggung Mingyu yang tengah memasuki rumahnya. Wonwoo masih berdiri disana meskipun namja tampan itu tak terlihat lagi dalam pandangannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Padahal Mingyu selalu berada didekatnya bahkan rumah mereka berdekatan. Membuat Wonwoo bisa dengan mudah menemui Mingyu. Tapi kenapa ia merasa ada sekat yang tak kasat mata seolah memberikan jarak pada mereka. Wonwoo merasa tak dapat meraih Mingyu walaupun Mingyu berada di dekatnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum miring. Kenapa sangat sulit untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai namja itu. Wonwoo kembali menatap kearah rumah Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Untuk sekarang saja, meskipun tidak dihadapan Mingyu. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa "Aku mencintaimu Kim Mingyu." Ujarnya pelan.

 _ **Kata-kata yang benar-benar aku ingin katakan**_

 _ **Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan kata-kata itu**_

 _ **Karena aku takut, karena aku begitu takut**_

 _ **Kata-kata aku tidak bisa mengatakan untuk waktu yang lama jika kau tumbuh terpisah**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu**_

Wonwoo tengah memantapkan dirinya. Kini ia berada tepat didepan pintu rumah Mingyu dan mengetuknya. Wonwoo sudah tak tahan lagi. Wonwoo merasa ia harus segera mengatakan perasaan yang beberapa waktu ini menyiksanya. Ia tak sanggup lagi menyimpannya. Semua yang Mingyu lakukan membuatnya seperti orang gila. Dia membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Awalnya Wonwoo ingin melupakan dan mengubur perasaannya itu. Namun apa mau dikata, ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya. Wonwoo akui ia merasa ketakutan. Bahkan sekarang lulutnya mendadak melemas. Ia tau resiko yang akan didapatkan nanti jika pada akhirnya ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Mingyu. Tetapi kini ia tidak peduli. Perasaannya semakin membesar setiap harinya. Hatinya sudah tak sanggup menderita lagi.

Mingyu membuka pintu rumahnya. Memandang Wonwoo dengan bingung. "Aku mencintaimu, Mingyu." kata itu akhirnya keluar dari bibirnya . Wonwoo menundukan kepalanya. Mungkin ini akan menghancurkan persahabatannya. Wonwoo tau itu. Dan setelah mengatakannya, Wonwoo merasa menyesal. Mata Wonwoo memanas. Ia akan kehilangan Mingyu. Ia akan kehilangan sahabatnya. Menyakitkan itu yang dirasakannya. Mingyu menatapnya kaget. Ia tak menyangka Wonwoo akan menyatakan perasaannya dan bahkan tak memberikan Mingyu kesempatannya untuk sekedar berkata " Hai" atau mengatakan apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo di depan rumahnya.

"Aku…" Mingyu menarik nafas. Wonwoo semakin menudukan kepalanya. Tangannya meremas kuat ujung pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Wonwoo…" Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Kali ini ia benar-benar kehilangannya.

" Aku juga mencintaimu." Wonwoo mendongkakan kepalanya. Wonwoo yang tadinya ingin berlari kerumahnya bahkan sudah ingin mengunci diri dikamarnya untuk menangis sepuasnya, terbengong menatap Mingyu dengan raut muka tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?." Tanya Wonwoo memastikan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo." Ulangnya tegas, sehingga Wonwoo yakin bahwa dirinya tak salah dengar. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, sama sekali tak bergerak. "Benarkah dia bilang bahwa ia mencintaiku?." Batin Wonwoo. Dirinya masih tak percaya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menangis. Aku mengatakan ini bukan untuk membuatmu menangis." Ujar Mingyu yang menghapus air mata yang tanpa Wonwoo sadari jatuh dipipinya. Tangan Mingyu menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya segera dibalut kehangatan. Wonwoo masih menangis. Selama ini ia begitu takut untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Ia sangat takut bahwa Mingyu akan menjauh darinya. Wonwoo bahkan tak percaya diri. Ia yakin bahwa Mingyu tak akan mencintainya. Tapi sekarang kecemasannya telah hilang. Mingyu mencintainya. Itu yang terpenting.

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanyanya lembut, mengusap wajah Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo merona. Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu. "Kupikir kau kan menolakku?." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Kenapa aku harus menolak seseorang yang manis sepertimu." Mingyu terkikik. Sedangkan Wonwoo menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa malu.

"Sejak awal, aku ingin mengatakannya. Namun, aku terlalu penakut. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk , jika aku mengungkapkannya padamu. Jadi, maafkan aku. " Wonwoo masih menundukan kepalanya. Mingyu mengangkat dagu Wonwoo untuk membuat namja manis itu menatap matanya. Mingyu mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis itu. Diciumnya bibir itu penuh-penuh. Erangan yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo membuat dada Mingyu berdesir. Apalagi Wonwoo memeluk lehernya dan mengaitkan jemarinya kerambut Mingyu.

Beberapa detik kemudian tautan itu terlepas. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Bahkan kini Mingyu menempelkan keningnya ke kening Wonwoo. "Aku juga ingin mengatakannya. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya. Maafkan aku juga". Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Jadi selama ini Mingyu juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

"Tapi sekarang semua sudah jelas, Aku sangat mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo." Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu berusaha mencari kebohongan disana. Tetapi nihil, Mingyu benar-benar berkata jujur. Wonwoo tersenyum. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu."

 **END**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review.**


End file.
